


Сплочение

by Ishaen



Series: The Naming [11]
Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Apologies, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires, light OoC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: Самые эффективные извинения.
Relationships: Turel/Raziel (Legacy of Kain)
Series: The Naming [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/496741
Kudos: 1





	Сплочение

Всего лишь несколько недель назад они смогли прийти к тому, что казалось годами ранее невозможным. Весь Носгот у их ног. Люди не оказывали ни малейшего сопротивления, стоило их армии показаться в городах. 

Каин собрал их на месте падения Колонн. Жутковатые «зубы» возвышались над ними, словно они стояли в огромной глотке некоего чудовища. Их Мастер — нет, уже _Император_ — с довольной ухмылкой возвестил о начале всеобщего правления вампиров над человеческой расой. А что до тех, кто все еще трепыхается в попытке сопротивляться... Каин выдержал паузу, и ему даже не нужно было продолжать: его дети поняли намек и с готовностью закивали. 

Затем последовали долгие дни сборов и налаживания связи между городами. Все главы кланов большими усилиями пытались организовать новоявленную империю... ну, почти все. Турел и Разиэль, как два первых лейтенанта, командовали строительством «центра» их влияния — Святилища. Прямо на месте Колонн: их Мастеру показалось это отличной иронией. 

Вот только работал один Турел — «первенец» предпочитал компанию своего клана, а в особенности женщин тому, что Святилище необходимо было закончить как можно быстрее. Второй-по-рождению лейтенант славился своим бесконечным терпением, но как оказалось — и оно конечно. Потому Турел, сжимая в пока еще пятипалой ладони целую кипу бумаг, документов и планов, направлялся в покои брата. 

— Разиэ... — он застыл на месте, едва распахнув двери. Обернувшись на свое имя, лежащий на столе в окружении двух красавиц Разиэль сначала напрягся, но, как только он опознал замутненным от алкоголя взглядом брата в зеленом плаще, так сразу же заулыбался. 

— Приве-е-ет, Туре-ел. Как всегда серьезнее некуда, да? — ехидно поинтересовался первенец Каина и попытался слезть со стола. Турел же едва сдерживался, чтобы не прибить непутевого брата на месте. 

— Дамы. На выход, — настолько мрачным тоном проговорил сквозь зубы он, что разиэлимки — красные элементы в одежде говорили сами за себя — растворились в темноте коридора за дверьми почти мгновенно. Не преминув закрыть двери, Турел пошел на пытающегося не шататься Разиэля. — Ты. 

Палец с острым когтем уперся последнему прямо в грудь. 

— Турел, ну хватит, нам всем надо отдохнуть. Святилище никуда не убежит, — на диво трезво произнес первенец, но затем все равно перешел на икающе-невнятный монолог. 

— Нет. Ты трезвеешь. Прямо сейчас. И мы идем решать вот это! — он потряс бумагами перед лицом Разиэля. Тот ткнулся лицом в грудь брата, чем поверг в шок точно не ожидавшего подобного Турела. Он странно уставился на едва достающего макушкой до его ключиц «старшего». Умел же он уходить от темы!

— Пощади, у меня голова раскалывается...

— Твои подчиненные едва меня слушают. Раз уж не хочешь помогать в бумагах, то будь хорошим братом — настучи им по глупым головам и донеси мысль о том, что слушать надо не только _своего_ кланового лидера. 

— А ты чего, не можешь сам на них наорать? — исподлобья глянул на Турела Разиэль. 

— Предпочитаю фамильярно обходиться только с членами своего клана. 

— Ла-а-адно... только завтра, — первенец неожиданно зашипел и схватился за голову. — Единственный минус бытия вампиром — столько спирта не напасешься на всех. Ты знаешь, сколько мне понадобилось бокалов, чтобы хотя бы немного почувствовать это прекрасное ощущение легкости?!

— У кого какие проблемы, — вздохнул Турел и почти обернулся к выходу, одновременно пытаясь отлепить от себя на удивление крепко вцепившегося в него Разиэля. Последний едва стоял, но, с «поддержкой» от брата, еще не падал на пол. 

— ...т-ты куда это?

— Как и всегда: решать проблемы и делать то, что ты не можешь в данный момент. 

— Я... — неуверенно протянул первый лейтенант, словно раздумывая: продолжать или не продолжать. — В общем, я тут хочу извиниться. 

Его собеседник, при всей своей постоянной невозмутимости, поднял одну бровь. 

— Извинения?.. От тебя? Мне?

Разиэль резко закивал. 

— Неужели в чью-то пьяную голову пришла такая на редкость дельная мысль? Надо же, — не преминул возможностью немного позлорадствовать Турел. — Видимо, твоя совесть просыпается только тогда, когда сознание спит. 

Он чуть отодвинул от себя брата и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. 

— Ну что ж. Думаю, у меня есть немного времени. Внимательно тебя слушаю. 

Первенец Каина недолго простоял на своих ногах и все же, как показалось Турелу, упал. Причем ровнехонько на колени перед братом, чем немало того озадачил. 

— Еще и на коленях? Это... интересно. 

Разиэль медленно поднял взгляд, и в нем не читалось ни малейшего намека на раскаяние. Даже наоборот: он заговорщицки подмигнул возвышавшемуся над ним второму лейтенанту и придвинулся ближе. Затем потянулся руками к сложносоставному ремню на поясе. Турел сузил глаза. 

— Какого демона ты творишь? — он перехватил запястья брата. 

— Извиняюсь, — последовал лаконичный ответ. 

— И каким образом в твоем «извинении» замешана моя одежда?

— Напрямую! Не будь таким занудой, — обиженно проговорил Разиэль. — Расслабься и получай удовольствие. 

— ...чего?

И одним резким движением таки справился с поясом и стащил штаны до бедер, чем вверг Турела в ступор. 

— Ого, — прокомментировал он открывшуюся картину. — Я и не подозревал, что ты у нас не только ростом выделяешься. 

— Не во всем же тебе быть лучшим, — все еще в шоке попытался отшутиться второй лейтенант. Он неуверенно топтался на месте, пока Разиэль примеривался к... чему? И не успел Турел озвучить свои подозрения, как его брат осторожно припал губами к голой коже внизу живота. Прикосновение заставило его дернуться: все же, он не был столь же открыт для близости, как лидер клана с красными знаменами. И едва слышно зашипел, когда тот легко коснулся основания его члена. 

— Тебе не нравится? — осторожно поинтересовался Разиэль. Турел поблагодарил мироздание за то, что вампиры не могут краснеть. 

— Продолжай, раз начал, — сквозь зубы процедил он. Без злобы, лишь пытаясь рефлекторно не отринуть брата. Второй лейтенант лишь надеялся, что это быстро закончится. Но первенец Каина и не думал заканчивать столь быстро. Он с аккуратностью исследовал довольно большой для своего рта орган. Пощипывал кожу, целовал, проводил языком — словом, мастерски делал все, чтобы принимающей стороне стало наиболее хорошо. Турел лишь зажался сильнее и слегка морщился: уж очень необычная была ситуация, да и расслабиться перед Разиэлем толком не получалось. Отвык он доверять ближним, даже братьям. 

В это же время один из них, пытаясь не задеть тонкую кожу клыками, открыл рот пошире и вобрал в себя головку почти вставшего члена. Вот тут Турелу не удалось сдержать шипения. 

«Это преступление — быть таким большим», — осведомил его с помощью Шепота Разиэль и второй лейтенант едва не застонал от разочарования: он-то надеялся, что его вынужденный любовник будет молчать, а он все же вспомнил об одной вампирской особенности. Тем не менее, пока непременно сопутствующей первенцу болтовни не было. 

А вот удовольствие нарастало, умудрившись пробиться сквозь смятение и выдержку. Турел шумно выдохнул и сдался: чуть развел бедра в сторону и положил руку на макушку Разиэля, отчего тот на секунду остановился, но затем снова продолжил действо. Он продвинулся дальше, стараясь вместить в свою глотку как можно большую длину немаленького органа брата: остановился на двух третях и задвигал головой вперёд-назад. Второй лейтенант тяжело хватал воздух — будь он человеком, он бы уже задыхался. Вампиры ощущают удовольствие абсолютно иначе: медленно приходящий оргазм в смертном теле заменялся резкими импульсами, проходящими, как ему казалось, по всему телу. Турел вдруг осознал, почему это могло так нравиться Разиэлю: такой поток расслабляющего удовольствия сбивал с толку, но его совершенно не хотелось прерывать. 

Первенец Каина полностью отпустил член брата, аккуратно облизал его и вновь вобрал в себя, на этот раз почти до конца, чем умудрился еще раз за день шокировать Турела. 

«Как он в тебя поместился?!»

«Практика, дорогой брат», — последовал ответ. Разиэль на удивление тихо вел себя, не болтал и двигался ровно и точно, словно наперед знал, сколько энергии ему понадобится для следующего движения. Даже с занятым ртом он хитрым образом ласкал плоть брата внутри, сжимая и разжимая горло, двигая языком и даже зубами. 

Турелу только и оставалось, что захлебываться накатывающими волнами сладострастия и тихо постанывать, изредка сжимая волосы Разиэля на затылке. Он желал, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше, и не отпускал голову перворожденного, стоило ему лишь чуть податься назад. Потому второй лейтенант пропустил пик желания: и горячее подобие семени излилось в горло вынужденного любовника. Разиэль с трудом проглатывал его, и затем с придыханием отдалился, пальцами протирая мокрый от слюны подбородок. 

Его брат тяжело дышал: все еще шокированный происходящим. Пару минут он переводил дыхание, в то время как Разиэль поднялся с колен и отошел к столу. 

— Вообще-то, у меня была пара идей насчет Святилища. Я не архитектор, но думаю, что тебе стоит ознакомиться, — и собрал бумагу со стола в одну стопку. Турел не ответил, лишь молча натянул обратно штаны и буравил мрачным взглядом перворожденного. Тот стушевался и слегка неуверенно протянул второму лейтенанту собранные документы. Он принял их и все так же молча направился к выходу, оставив Разиэля в одиночестве раздумывать над произошедшим. 

***

Днем все разиэлимы и подчиненные их — а заодно и турелимам — люди, активно участвовали в работе, даже и не думая о том, как бы избежать лишней нагрузки. Разиэль лично присутствовал под тенью уже построенного купола над изломанными остовами Колонн: пусть его клан уже эволюционировал и мог спокойно разгуливать под солнцем, наученные прошлым опытом вампиры старались жаться по темным местам. Неожиданно люди расступились, открывая проход трем всадникам, укутанным в плащи. Один из них соскочил с лошади и направился к куполу. 

— Турел, — поприветствовал брата Разиэль, а все его собеседники слегка поклонились вошедшему. Тот кивнул старшему. 

— Я просмотрел твои... кхем, чертежи и, несмотря на некоторую их примитивность, там есть дельные идеи, — не стал медлить Турел. — В том числе и та, где к Святилищу ведут шесть дорог с каждой клановой территории. 

— Тебе виднее; мое дело — предложить, — дружелюбно отозвался первый лейтенант. Его брат подавил в себе желание как-то удивиться резким изменениям в поведении Разиэля и обратился вниманием к зодчим-архитекторам, лишь иногда обращаясь к их непосредственному Мастеру. 

«Я иногда не могу понять тебя, Разь», — через пару часов Шепнул Турел, едва выдалась свободная минута. 

«В смысле?» — не заставил себя ждать ответ. 

«Вот как ты умудряешься быть таким болваном и гением одновременно?» — Разиэль чуть усмехнулся вслух. 

«Бывает. А вообще я хотел извиниться»

«За что на этот раз?»

«Ну... за вчерашнее. Я немного... не подумал», — Турел уловил виноватый взгляд брата. 

«Если б я столько выжрал в одно лицо, то я не то, что думать не мог — просто стоять было бы непосильной задачей», — жаль, что Шепот не передает никаких эмоций, однако Разиэль правильно понял посыл. 

«Кхм. Так что... мир?» 

«Мир. Но будешь снова отлынивать — настучу по мелкой, ветреной голове и «извинения» не помогут»

«Кто бы говорил, Колонна Суровости», — с этим Разиэль отошел к своим детям, оставив Турела в одиночестве продолжать разбираться с новыми чертежами. Второй лейтенант невольно усмехался — его брат все-таки усвоил небольшой урок.


End file.
